On The Wings of Destiny -ON HIATUS-
by Greath
Summary: Hiccup sends one of his sons on a mission, to head east and let people know that dragons should be seen as allies not enemies. But as he travels to lands unknown he'll witness the harsh reality of the world and what must be done in order to survive.
1. Late Night Fun

**Hello everyone! I'm pleased to say that I'm 100% confident that my writers block is fully gone! This is a story idea I had stuck in my head for almost 3 YEARS! ****That's plenty of time to jot down notes and do research. I don't know how long this story will be but with all the notes I have written I'm sure it'll be long. I'm also going to try to make each chapter long. This one is 1,416 words long (not counting the A/N). ****I would like to give a big THANK YOU to Revanhun for helping me with this chapter. :)**

**DISCLAIMER****: HTTYD belongs to DreamWorks and Cressida Cowell. **

* * *

Nights are peaceful on the island of Berk. Not entirely silent, as there's always the sound of the ocean, the blunt knocks of the moored ships in the port as the water's rocked them left and right, or the wind's gentle rustling between the carved wooden housetops, but the well-known noises only add to the place's tranquility. Except for tonight, when not only light came out from the forge's windows, but laughter and loud dashes too.

"Hah, almost!" a young boy said, after he successfully moved away, and blocked the next attack with a swing of his wooden sword.

"I'm still going to get you, Folk!" the other boy, holding another sword grinned at him, and quickly charged again. But he wanted too much too quickly, and lost his balance. His opponent used this against him, stepping away from the attack, and hitting the younger boy on the back with his sword. He let out a painful grunt as he fell to his knees. As he looked up again, he saw Folk standing above him, the wooden sword pointing at his chest.

"You lose, Dreki." Folk smiled, and offered to help him up.

Dreki accepted his hand and stood up. "Yeah." he sighed "Again."

"Because you're using your off-hand!" Folk stated.

"Folkvar, I've told you, I'm left-handed!" Dreki protested.

Folk was about to reply, when they've heard a voice calling out from outside.

"In the forge! Who's there?!"

The boys exchanged a worried glare.

"Oh crap! What is it time?"

"It's night! We stayed out too long again, Dad's going to be furious!

The two boys quickly ran to the door leading to the cellar. Folk swung open the door and ran down the stairs with Dreki right behind him. "Under the stairs, maybe he's not going to look down here!" Folk suggested. "Good idea" replied his brother. Once under the stairs, they silently waited for their father to leave.

"Drekiverge, Folkvar, I know you're in there. The sound of wooden swords hitting each other and your laughter gave it away." The man said. As Dreki and Folk stayed in their hitting spot, the long squeaking of a door could be heard from the floor above them, soon after footsteps walked around the room. "I see you left the basement door open. It'll be smart to come out now because if you don't I'm going to lock both the basement door and the forge, leaving you two stuck in here for the rest of the night."

Now knowing they were caught the young boys emerged from under the stairs and made their way up to face their father. Standing side by side, with their heads down they nervously waited to hear what their punishment was. In front of them was a tall muscular red-haired man, with green eyes, a prosthetic on his left foot, and a short trimmed beard with his arms crossed.

"This is the third night in a row you two stayed up past your bedtime." He waited for a response but the two still had their eyes to the floor. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." He said in a raised voice. Both heads looked up, each expressing guilt for disobeying their father. "Listen," he let out a sigh "I know you two a still young and you should have fun but it's late and some of the villagers were complaining. When I was your age I drove this whole village mad. People thought I was trying to give my father an early ride to Valhalla." He laughed at the thought. Dreki and Folk shared a laugh. "If you think that's funny both Gobber and my dad told me 'Hiccup! If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all... this' and he would gesture to me and I would reply 'but you just pointed to all of me!" then he said 'Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you!'

As Hiccup told his sons the story it became harder and harder for them to control their laughter. Soon they were on the floor, laughing hysterically, and holding their sides. A whole thirty seconds went by before it subsided but the youths remained laying on the flood, trying to catch their breath. "You two look tired. Come on let's go home and get you in bed." Hiccup said, turning towards the door. Folk and Dreki got up and whispered to each other than looked at their father. "Dad?" asked Dreki "Yes" he replied "Can we go flying tomorrow on your dragon?" "Pleeeaase?" added Folk, both of them giving their best puppy eye looks. Hiccup shook his head and chuckled to himself. "You kids are too much." He said the boys still keeping their puppy eyes on him. 'Yeah, we can go flying first thing tomorrow morning, but promise me that you'll behave.' "We promise." they said in unison. "Good now let's go." Hiccup said as he started walking to his home with the two children following close behind.

The laughter of seagulls awoke Dreki with a jolt. He rubbed the blurriness out of his eyes, looked at the window and saw the sunrays peaking over the horizon. Eager to start the day he jumped out of bed, ran over to his brothers on the other side of the room, and shook his. "Folk! Folk! Wake up we're going to fly on Toothless today! Don't you remember? Come on get up!" The mild awaken Folkvar protested with irritated moans and shuffled his back to his brother. "I guess you're still not a morning person. All well looks like you're going to miss out on all the fun." Folk told him as he started making his way to the door. "Wait," muffled Folk "I'm up just give me a few minutes to get ready? Alright?" he asked. "Ok. I'll be waiting downstairs. Don't take too long." A hand waved, letting Dreki know he heard him.

Drekiverge turned, went down the stairs to the kitchen. Once there he noticed his father feeding Toothless fish, who was sitting on his hind legs.

"Morning dad!" he said

"Good morning son. Did you sleep well?" Hiccup asked

"Not really. When I tried to go to bed last night I couldn't get the thought of being up in the air on a dragon! I bet it's really cool."

"Yeah, it is pretty cool, although your backside does get sore from sitting on a giant useless lizard for hours on end." Hiccup said sarcastically. His dragon gave an annoyed grunt. Laughing, Hiccup said: "Come on bud, you know I'm joking." He walked over and scratched under his scaly chin, earning approving coos from his friend.

"Can I feel his scales?" Dreki asked who was now standing next to the dragon.

"You can, but only if it's alright with Toothless." The drake gave agreeable grunt. With that, Dreki placed his hand on Toothless' side and moved his hand across the dry scales. The texture under his hand was a combination of sandpaper and the skin of a snake. As the boy stroked his hand back and forth he could hear Toothless start to purr deeply.

"Sounds like he's enjoying it," Hiccup said, smiling. His son looked up at him and did the same.

"I want my own dragon. I want to feed it, take care of it, and play with it. Can you get my dragon dad?"

"We'll see. What kind…"

'A Night Fury!" Dreki interrupted.

"A Night Fury?" Hiccup asked. Dreki nodded eagerly.

"Yup, a Night Fury. They are the fastest, smartest, and the coolest dragon in the whole world!" Dreki exclaimed, as he gave a small jump. The tall man rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well… like I said, we'll see."

"Okay. I can't wait to have one! We are going to have so much fun!" Excitement overfilled the boy's mind, as he thought about the endless things he and his dragon could do. A giant smile formed on his face, thinking of all the wonderful adventures they'll have.

"Are you guys just going to stand there? I thought we were going flying?" Folkvar said. Hiccup, Toothless, and Dreki all turned, seeing the boy's face full of enthusiasm.

"We are. Now do you two remember what I told you?" Hiccup asked them.

"To behave." Both of them said.

"Good. Now let's not waste any more time." And with that Hiccup, Folk, Dreki, and Toothless headed for the door.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this first chapter. The next one will be uploaded in about 2 weeks. Please leave a review and constructive criticism is always welcomed.**

**Here is how to say the kids names Drekiverge (drek-a-verge) Folkvar (folk-var)  
**

**~Greath **


	2. Update on Story

**Hello readers. **

**S****orry Chapter 2 is not up yet there is this thing getting in the way of me writing.. I think it's called life... yea it is. Also my sleep schedule had been a complete mess. I would go to bed in the AM and wake up in the PM and have no motivation to write but I'm starting to go to bed early and wake up early so hopefully I'll start writing again soon. **

**I WILL NOT abandon this story! It's been in my head for 2 years and I will not let it die. **

**~Greath**


End file.
